Some types of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs, also sometimes referred to as drones) are flown by remote human operators providing input to a remote control. A popular form function for UAVs is the multirotor aircraft, having three or more small rotors instead of one or two like the traditional helicopter. In contrast with single- and double-rotor helicopters that use variable pitch rotors for flight stability and control, multirotor aircraft use fixed-pitch blades. Thus, control of multirotor aircraft can be achieved by varying the relative speed of each rotor to change the thrust and torque produced by each rotor.
Traditionally, a typical UAV remote control (referred to herein as a “transmitter”) utilizes two control sticks. Both sticks operate in the X and Y axis. A common configuration is to have the left stick operate altitude and yaw rotation, while the right stick will operate forward/reverse tilt and left/right tilt. In many instances, this traditional transmitter configuration provides effective control, including allowing the ability to fly the UAV sideways to pan. However, for some people, the traditional transmitter configuration is not natural and therefore requires a lot of time to develop the skills needed to operate a multirotor UAV.